


and after all our years together, do we still stand and face the fight side by side

by cjones7



Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Genre: Autistic Magne, Gen, Identity Reveal, Laurits is Loki, Post-Finale, Reincarnation, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjones7/pseuds/cjones7
Summary: “....And who are you?” And Magne knows, and Laurits knows he knows, but he needs to hear it just as much as Laurits needs to say it.
Relationships: Laurits Seier & Magne Seier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	and after all our years together, do we still stand and face the fight side by side

**Author's Note:**

> Look I just finished the show and needed to write my boys making up and promising to put their mythological pasts behind them and continue to be brothers, regardless of reincarnations, superpowers, and giants. Any mythology inconsistencies are because my mythology books were in a room with a sleeping baby while writing this.

Magne and Laurits sit at their kitchen table, listening to the rain pound the window, waiting for the other to talk first. Magne bloodied and more than slightly singed, Laurits still half in disguise, though looking more at home in his dress now that he’s shed the other trappings of Ran Jutul. Magne stares at his brother and bounces his leg to the beat of the war drums pounding in his head, keeping himself grounded. Laurits laces his fingers together and smirks at his brother. Magne, as always, speaks first.

“You knew the entire time.”

“Not the entire time!” Laurits counters.

“Fine. How long did you know?” Magne asks.

“The dance. Something--happened. With the Jutuls. And then there were these whispers in the back of my mind. Thought I was going nuts.” Laurits answers. Magne knows this isn’t the full story; but he can guess the truth. He had his own frenzied dance with the Jutuls. He understands wanting to keep that secret.

“You thought you were going nuts. Imagine how I felt. Everyone was certain I was.” Magne knows this is a little unfair, but he can’t help it. He remembers now, everything, or close to it. It is jumbled, and incoherent, but he remembers enough to know Laurits was not always Laurits anymore than he was always Magne, that Laurits was not always his brother, that they stood on opposite sides, once upon a time. He knows this from his books and from his own mind. But he also knows, in a farther once upon a time, that they were friends, once. And brothers now. And that one, Magne thinks, cancels out all the others.

“I know. I….do regret, how I handled that. I was...figuring things out. Who I was, who you were. I couldn’t tell how much you knew. If you knew. If I was right, or if I was as nuts as you were.” Laurits says, a rare look of remorse on his face. Magne knows his brother well enough to know it’s genuine. Magne hopes his brother is still enough of his brother for that to be accurate. The rules have always been different, for Laurits. Both now and in the Before.

“....And who are you?” And Magne knows, and Laurits knows he knows, but he needs to hear it just as much as Laurits needs to say it.

“Loki.” Laurits says, no ready joke, no come on Magne you’re not that dumb, no sly smile or even an elaboration. Laurits is never serious, and it is uncomfortable to see him so stoic. Magne bounces his leg faster. The room falls into silence save for the steady patter of the rain of on the window, the occasional boom of thunder in the background. and then, he speaks again, what Magne was hoping for but not expecting: “Loki...but also Laurits….no. Not but. _And_ Laurits.” And not all, but a lot, of the tension drains out of Magne’s shoulders. He had worried about that, when he came to on that cold concrete, thousands of years of conflict burning in his mind.

“Laurits I--” But the words fail him, too much in his head to speak it, and he shakes his head, frustrated.

“I took a while, because I was deciding. Who I wanted to be to you. What I wanted to be to you. For a while I thought I was like the Jutuls, wanted to be one of them, wanted to be Ffjor.” Laurits says, and the smirk creeps back onto his lips but Magne knows, in his bones, that that is more about the day’s performance than it is any lie. It feels nice, to hear Laurits be honest to him.

“Laurits, if I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?” Magne asks, he has to, can’t not.

“...This time, yeah. I will.”

“What made you decide?” And Magne means what made you choose me, what made you decide you were my brother and not my enemy, what made you choose the present over the past, and all these other things he cannot find the words to voice.

“They took everything from you. Isolde, and then your crusade, and then Gyr, and your fucking phone and the school and your mind--. And I waited, and I watched them, take and take and take from you. And then they took your spirit and still tried to take, and tried to take in full view of me, as if I would just let it happen. And--I don’t think I have ever been angrier, than I was in that moment. And I knew. No matter who we were before, and who we are called to be now, you are still my brother. You will always be my brother. And I’m in your corner. That’s what this,” and he gestures at his deconstructed Ran disguise, “was. An apology, and an acknowledgment. That I know. And then you ran off, so--” And before Laurits can finish Magne surges forward from his chair and wraps his brother in a tight hug, his eyes wet, his heart full.

“I love you, Laurits.” Magne says. Just a couple weeks ago he figured he was too old for big displays of brotherly affection. How things change.

“ Love you--Ease off man! We didn’t all get super strength!!” Laurits almost chokes out, and while Magne is sure Laurits is at least as invulnerable as the Jutuls were; he loosens his grip, still grinning. And then, remembers something from a long way off.

“Oh! Magic, then!”

“Yeah, I mean, probably. This all I did by myself. Nice to have a challenge.” Laurits says, and Magne knows it’s a cover for not having control of his abilities, not having practiced, not having the outcomes he desires, and lets it slide. And because he can’t let it go any longer, he confesses.

“I killed Vidmar.”

Laurits pauses a minute, and says: “You what?”

“Well, I think the doctors will think he was struck by lightning. But it was me. I called down the lightning. I killed him.” Magne all but babbles out, a much needed confession.

“Okay, well, you realize you absolutely cannot tell people that right? It’s really important to me that you know that. Half of this mess is because you just keep telling the truth all the time.” Laurits tries to impress on him.

“I can’t just lie to people Laurits!”

“Well then, let me do the talking, for the love of--anything. Just don’t say anything, and let me handle it. I can’t do this alone Magne.” And he stops short, having told more truth than he wanted.

Magne nods. He knows when Laurits has reached his limits and today, today he isn’t going to push him. “I can do that. I. I think I need you too. Always have...this time around, I mean.”

This time Laurits hugs him, though he’ll deny it later, and Magne will let him. “I’ve been a huge dick, since we’ve moved here.” Laurits says.

“You have. I’ve missed you. Glad to have my brother back.” And Magne’s eyes are wet, and so are Laurits’s, and they are pretending otherwise.

Laurits squeezes tight, and then steps back, says “You should probably go get cleaned up. If Mama sees you all lightning-struck we’ll have all sorts of questions to answer. Let her focus on me definitely getting expelled for you. You’ve driven each other crazy enough this week.” Magne laughs, and heads upstairs.

“You want your clothes back?” He asks.

“Nah, I’m good like this. Thinking maybe it suits me.” Laurits says, smirking so Magne cannot tell if it’s sarcastic or an admission, and he’s not sure he cares either way. He heads upstairs to shower, feeling much better, feeling much more himself, than he has in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write dialogue again. It went a little better this time I think.


End file.
